SnowFlakes of Love
by Lovely Lei
Summary: Just in time for Hitsuguya's birthday. When Aiai wants to give Hitsuguya a birthday and Christmas gift what will she be able to give it to him? With Luvy as her sidekick in Love of course it's going to be weird as hell. HitxOc


"So Aiai you want to impress Toshiro? That's the one who's birthday was yesterday right?" Luvy questioned.

"Yes Capti….I mean Toshiro, is very dear to me and I really want to do something special for him." Aiai replied.

"So I take it that you like little Toshiro…." Luvy smiled as Aiai blushed deeply. "Well that shouldn't be to much of a problem."

"He's my captain."

"Right I forgot that you're a soul reaper, you guys just blend in so well." Luvy groaned. "So Toshiro you're Captain, meaning you're…."

"The second seat of squad ten, only because of my fear."

"Oh right you don't like blood. So what exactly made you want to go through that crazy test to become a soul reaper?" Luvy asked.

"You know about the test, so that will be easier to explain. I wanted to become a soul reaper so that I could always be with Captain Hitsuguya."

"Right, as a spirit there you all age different. Yet you're all get hungry and get your powers." Luvy stated. "How long have you know Toshiro?"

"For quite some time now…"

"How did you meet?"

"I fell on top of him."

Luvy stared at Aiai, "You fell on him?"

"I fell from a tree." Aiai said. "I've been with him for a short while."

"How cute!" Luvy smiled clapping her hands together, scaring Aiai as she the smaller girl jumped. "A young love! Okay we've only got four days to get this done. You're going to perform for Hitsuguya!"

"I was actually going to ask if you would sing a song for me instead…"

"No! Love songs or even love songs for someone you love should be sung by that person. It means so much more that way." Luvy replied.

"There's no way I can find a song." Aiai said looking down. "Or even someplace where I could…"

"The talent show on Christmas Eve, afterward I'm holding a large party for close friends. We'll get you a song come here." Luvy said standing up as she walked over to a large bookcase filled completely with cds of all kinds. "I have hundreds of cds, I'm sure you'll find a song. While you're lookin' I'll go get our coats we're going to need to get you something to wear and a hair appointment. We've got to do so much in such a little time."

Luvy looked up from her music sheets as she heard the doorbell ring. Standing up she peeked through the hole as she seen a lot of white. Laughing she opened the door.

"Toshi-boo!" Luvy laughed looking to the small soul reaper.

"Luvy don't call me that." Hitsuguya replied looking to her.

"Sorry Icy-bear." Luvy smiled as he groaned rolling his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm looking for Aiai."

"She's getting her hair done for tonight." Luvy smiled. "Something going down?"

"I've been getting some strange Hallow readings." He stated.

"Christmas spirits. It was crazy like this back in America around this time." Luvy explained. "I'm sure that Koi, Yourichi or Urahara can handle it. After all it's the holiday, you're coming to the concert tonight?'

"Why do you ask?"

"There's going to be a very nice surprise for you." She smiled. "You're also coming to the after party right?"

"I see no reason why I shouldn't." Hitsuguya replied.

"You won't be disappointed." Luvy smiled.

"Luvy are you sure about this?" Aiai asked as she and Luvy stood backstage before the show.

"Yeah." Luvy smiled. "You look pretty, feel pretty and will be twice as good."

Aiai smiled as she brushed out the him of her skirt length dress. Fully black with a pink him and pink sparkle going around the bottom of the skirt. Her hair pulled down as her bow was placed in her hair.

"I just think that maybe the song I picked is a little…wrong."

"Hey no second guessing now. Besides if you get scared I'm on right behind you so I'll be right off the side of the stage." Luvy smiled.

"Come on let's see who showed up." She giggled peeking around the curtain of the place.

"I see everyone but Captain Hitsuguya." Aiai whispered.

"I'm sure he's on his…Agh!" Luvy gasped jumping backstage as she pulled out her cell phone from her bodysuit. "Hello? Toshiro, yeah she's right here." She said handing Aiai the phone. "It's for you."

Aiai took the phone as she held it up to her ear. "Hello Captain? Of course sir, I'll be right there." She said hanging up the phone. "There's a hallow."

"But you're on in like ten minutes."

"I am a soul reappear, my duty is to my captain." Aiai replied leaving her gigai.

"I'll get someone to trade you times. Go on." Luvy smiled, as Aiai thanked her running off.

Hitsuguya moved out the way as the Hallo opened its mouth firing fireballs.

"What's the matter soul reaper? Scared of getting burned?" The Hallow chuckled in a male voice. Opening it mouth to attack again, only to crash its fangs against Hitsugaya's sword.

"You talk to much." Hitsuguya growled as he braced himself, when he felt something warm on his back.

"Captain Hitsuguya!"

Hitsuguya groaned as something pushed him out the way as he and whatever pushed him slide across the dirt.

"There are two of them?" Hitsuguya questioned when he turned seeing Aiai was the one who pushed him out the way.

"I'm sorry about that Captain, but I couldn't think of anything else." Aiai apologized.

"We'll need to divide and conquer." Hitsuguya replied. "You'll need to release your zanbato."

Aiai drew her sword as she held it before herself "Debut and shine, Yagami!" She called as her sword transformed. "Captain what are these Hallows ability?"

"The attack by spitting fire. We have to find some water."

"Water?" Aiai questioned fighting off one hallow as she felt something cold on her back. Realizing that he had unleashed his Zanpato.

"Aiai!"

"Yes Captain"

"When I give you the signal attack!"

"Yes sir!" Aiai called back as the Hallow opened its mouth shooting fire across the ice Hitsuguya placed on the ground.

"Aiai! Now!"

"Bring a light from the heavens! Strike the wicked down, Yagami!" Aiai called as a large amount of lighting appeared. Striking the water as it hit the Hallows sending them on their way it the Soul Society.

"Nice job, Aiai." Hitsuguya replied as she jumped up beside him on a nearby building rooftop.

Aiai smiled softly, when she turned looking to a large clock behind them as she screamed. "I'm going to miss the concert!" She screamed as she turned and began running to the concert hall. "Luvy's going to kill me!"

Luvy groaned as she sat next to Aiai's Gigai. Aiai was suppose to go on right after the next person. Followed by herself as the final person.

"I guess if I have to, I can change my time with her." Luvy thought out loud.

"Will Aiai be ready?" A stagehand asked stopping before them.

"She's in a pre-show trance to help her from getting nervous." Luvy lied as the stagehand walked away.

"Thanks." Aiai replied as Luvy jumped up and away from the girl.

"I told you guys to stop doing that!" Luvy groaned holding her heart. "You gonna be ready in a few minutes?"

"Yeah, but can I asked you a favor?"

"You don't have to ask me a favor Aiai you know that I'm going to do it." Luvy smiled softly.

"Can you stand on the side of the stage for me?"

"Sure thing."

Hitsuguya walked into the large concert hall. Walking forward as he saw a seat next to Rangy witting in front with an empty seat.

"I didn't think you'd make it for a while." She smiled as he sat down. "Here you go." She smiled handing him a single white rose.

"What is this?"

"You'll see."

Hitsuguya opened his mouth to say something with the M.c appeared on stage.

"Thank you everyone we have two more performers tonight. So with out further ado, let's give it up for Aiai!"

"You'll do great." Luvy smiled toward Aiai, when she noticed the girl still standing there beside her looking frozen in place. "Aiai get out there." Luvy groaned as she pushed the girl out onto the stage.

Aiai stumbled on stage as the song began when she turned toward Luvy offstage, as the girl smiled giving her a thumbs up. Aiai then turned out toward the crowd as she smiled weakly and began singing Silent Wish.

Luvy smiled as she saw Aiai looking into the audience. Peeking around the curtain she smiled seeing Hitsuguya sitting there staring in shock at his 2nd seat not believing she could sing like that.

The song ended as Aiai bowed toward them then ran offstage as the M.c appeared, the crowd going wild for the young girl.

"You did great!" Luvy smiled hugging Aiai tightly. "I beat you're going to get first."

"I was so nervous." Aiai replied as she hugged Luvy back.

"I couldn't tell." Luvy smiled when the M.C called her on stage. "I've heard anything like it."

"Thanks Luvy." Aiai smiled as Luvy named was announced. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" Luvy smiled running on stage as #1 began.

Luvy took her bow as she waved to the crowd.

"That was Luvy our final performer of the evening. Now to award our 1st 2nd and 3rd place winners. If all the performer will join me on stage." M.C said as the others walked on stage. "The judges have chosen, Neco, Luvy, and Aiai."

"Diva and Bow made it." Yachiru smiled stepping forward.

"All right 3rd place goes to Neco. Congrates to you Neco." The M.c said as the girl ran offstage. "Aiai and Luvy please step forward." He said as the girl walked forward. "The winner is…Luvy!"

Luvy stared in shock as she felt Aiai push her forward, as someone placed a tiara on her head and a sash around her shoulder.

"Congratulations. Luvy. Is there anything you want to say?" The Mc asked.

Luvy looked back to Aiai as the girl smiled softly. When Luvy turned back toward the Mc. "Yeah I do… Aiai come her." She said as the girl walked forward hoping Luvy wouldn't do anything to embarrasses her. "1st place is a tie between Aiai and me. So…" Luvy said taking the tiara off placing it on Aiai. "We should also congrades Aiai."

"Well then congrades to both Luvy and Aiai." The Mc replied as the crowd went wild.

"Congrades again, Aiai Luvy." Another replied as they thank them.

"Thanks again, Luvy." Aiai said handing the crown the Luvy. "Yet this is rightfully yours."

Luvy laughed as she took the tiara, "Aiai I told you. You preformed ten times better then me." She said placing the tiara on Aiai's head. "You deserve this. Hey look at little grumpy over there. I think you need to cheer him up."

Aiai took a deep breath as she walked over to Hitsugya, "Captain…"

"You did a wonderful job. It's a seems that you're full of surprises." Hitsuguya replied.

"Thank you Captain." Aiai smiled gasping as he held the rose before her. "Oh Captain…'

"Toshiro…"

"Thank you, Toshiro." Aiai smiled taking the rose.

"Hey everyone! Party at my place!" Luvy yelled as Renji and Ichigo held her on their shoulders.

"You keep drink all that and you're going to have one killer hang over, Ken." Luvy replied to the leader of the 13th squad.

"Nothing to much for Kenny." Yachiru replied.

"Well if he throws up I'm not cleaning it up." Luvy replied when she felt a hand on her head.

"You did a good job up there runt." Renji chuckled rubbing her hair across her head as she laughed.

"Didn't know you could sing that well." Urahara chuckled.

"You haven't heard me sing in a while." Luvy smiled as Ichigo patted her head.

"You're still annoying." Ichigo laughed.

"I wonder where Aiai and Captain Hitsugaya are." Rangiku asked.

"No clue." Luvy replied trying to hide the smiled.

Hitsugaya and Aiai stood out on the balcony as they looked up to the sky. Not noticing a single cloud in the sky.

"Thank you again for the rose Cap…I mean Toshiro." Aiai smiled seeming that he gave her permission to use his name.

"No problem." Hitsugaya replied as she smiled softly. Hitsugaya turned toward his 2nd seat noticing how different she looked compared to when she was in the Soul Society.

"Ow!" Hitsuguya groaned when he felt something hit his head.

"Is something wrong?" Aiai asked looking toward him.

"Something hit me. From up there." He said pointing up as both looked up.

"Oh…" Aiai gasped. "You…you don't have to…"

"I see no reason why I shouldn't." He asked leaning forward as he brushed his lips against her's. Wrapping his arms around her waist.

Aiai smiled as she leaned her head to the side placing her hands on his cheeks.

Both unaware of Luvy stopping by the French doors. Smiling softly when she turned running over to Ichigo as she laughed jumping on his back. Making him almost spill his drink.

The two parted as they noticed a snowflake fall between them. The two turned as they looked back to the city as the snow fell.

Aiai leaned her head over resting her head on Hitsugaya's shoulder as he rested his hand on her waist.

Snow falling on the mistletoe above them. Making them Snowflakes of Love, smiling down on them.


End file.
